


warm and fuzzy

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Pet Names, probably for descole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: deslay oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Kudos: 6





	warm and fuzzy

The professor buried his face inside of Descole's boa. "You're so warmmm.." He commented. Descole's face became a light pink. "Thank you dear." He coaxed as he brushed his hair. The professor made soft purrs in response. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Descole responded.


End file.
